The present invention relates to keyboards for desktop computers. Conventional computer keyboards normally have a conventional QWERTY keyboard layout along with function keys and a numeric keypad. The function keys generate short fixed sequences for character codes that instruct application programs running on the computer to perform certain actions. The numeric keypad normally has keys for entering numeric and arithmetic data as well as directional buttons for moving the screen cursor. No standard currently exist for the placement of the function keys or the numeric keypad.
In some prior art devices, pointing devices such as the mouse is integrated into the keyboard as track balls. Some inventions in the prior art discloses a more ergonomic keyboard and mouse combination. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,555 discloses on such keyboard and pointing system combination.
A standard calculator has a rectangular shape with a key pad for entering numeric and arithmetic data. Calculator programs are common accessories included with most computer operating systems. However, the use of the computer calculator programs is awkward.
The present invention discloses an ergonomic integrated keyboard, pointing system and calculator system that is novel.